Episode 3/Plot
The episode begins with Thoth giving a lesson on human anatomy. Yui wonders if it is really important while Apollon fails to understand the lesson completely. Yui also notices that Tsukito is taking down notes and that his notes are really dense. Dionysus talks in his sleep about grapes and Thoth turns to stare at him for a moment before continuing the lesson. Balder tries to wake Dionysus up but trips instead and Apollon quickly runs over to see if he is alright. The commotion wakes Dionysus up and he panics, asking if monsters are attacking them. This causes the rest of the students to panic as well and Yui tries to calm them down but fails. Thoth slams his hand down on the desk and glares at the students before leaving the classroom. Yui chases after Thoth and asks him to return to the classroom. Thoth replies angrily that all they ever do is nap and play around and they are not taking this seriously at all. Furthermore, some of them do not even show up for lessons. He tells Yui that even as they do this, time still passes. If he can't get them to understand humanity and love in time, they will all be trapped in this garden forever. At this moment the season changes to summer. Thoth comments that it must be the doing of Zeus and tells Yui summer vacation will start tomorrow and to gather all the students before vacation ends before walking away. Yui tells the other gods about summer vacation and Apollon asks if it is a kind of break for the summer. When Yui says yes Dionysus comments that it's great. He thought school had only just started, but they already have a vacation. Yui replies that it isn't normally like this and summer doesn't come so suddenly. Tsukito says they need to find a way to get those playing truant to attend school. Yui suggests they come up with something to show them the fun side of school life, like outside school and seaside school. She explains that both are overnight trips, but outside school is in the forest or mountains, while seaside school is at the beach. Tsukito says he is sure Takeru will come to the beach since as the god of the sea, he loves the beach. Balder smiles and says he will invite Thor and Loki while Apollon and Dionysus will invite Uncle Hades. Yui is surprised to hear Apollon calling Hades 'Uncle' and the two of them explain that Hades is their uncle and that they are brothers. Back in her room, Yui talks to Melissa about ordering swimsuits and goods for everyone at the school store and that she was surprised you can buy anything from the store. The store also accepts orders for free. They will leave tomorrow since the gods said now that they have decided to go, they should do it soon. Melissa tells her he hopes Hades and the others will come. After this, Yui goes out to practice swordsmanship. Apollon asks her what she's doing and she replies that she was practicing swordplay and she has taken lessons since she was little. Apollon then asks if she is ok, since she was brought here by herself whereas they came with their friends. Yui smiles and tells him that they are all good people and she has gotten used to it, although she still does not agree with Zeus's methods. Apollon apologizes, telling her Zeus is his father and that he always does everything his own way, never listening to any of them. He can understand why Loki and the others rebel. However, now they have to try to graduate together. While they are at the seaside school, he hopes they will understand. Yui cheers him up by saying they will overcome this together. Apollon smiles and says he loves her strength and optimism and he wishes he had them, telling her to share some with him. Yui replies that he is always so bright and cheerful, just like the sun, but Apollon disagrees. They should do their best at seaside school so that everyone will attend the academy. The next morning, Yui and Apollon are glad that everyone came. On the way to the beach, Takeru and Loki complain about how tiring it is and Balder replies that is how human bodies work. Loki asks if they will have to walk all the way to the beach, which Apollon confirms. Takeru questions if there is an easier way to get there and Yui tells him the journey is important too. Seaside school lasts from the moment they leave the school until the moment they return. Takeru tells Tsukito he doesn't need to note down what she says and tells Yui not so speak nonsense, calling her 'Weed'. As they continue walking, Yui notices Hades trailing behind the group but Hades tells her to stay back. He accepted Apollon's invitation to this sunny seaside school but he's staying further away than usual so as not to ruin it with his misery. Eventually they arrive at the beach, much to the joy of Takeru. Apollon tells them they should enjoy the seaside school, starting with swimming in the sea. He begins removing his clothes, much to Yui's horror. She turns and covers her eyes but Apollon tells her he wore his swimming trunks under his clothes because he had read that humans do that when going to the pool or beach. Yui questions if he is a child. Dionysus tells her that at Apollon's recommendation they had all done this and all the gods change into their swimsuits. Yui is glad that even the ones who didn't want to come are having fun. Zeus changes the season to fall. Some of the gods begin to complain and say it's cold while Hades thinks it's fault for bringing them misery. Apollon says this must be the doing of Zeus. The scene changes to Zeus sitting on his chair, saying through trials, both gods and humans grow and Thoth comments that he is merciless. Apollon tells everyone not to let the season beat them and he's going to swim since this is a seaside school. Tsukito agrees and the two of them enter the sea. Before long it becomes too cold for them and Yui shouts at them to stop it. The gods go to a large house and the two of them sit in front of the fire to warm up since humans can catch colds. Loki comments that he came because Balder said it'd be fun but it's boring. Balder replies that there are many other fun things to do besides swimming. Apollon agrees, saying there's still beach volleyball, smashing watermelons and surfing. Takeru comments that they all sound cold. Tsukito had told him he should come but he was stupid to follow Apollon. Apollon insists he will find a way to make seaside school fun and runs out. When Yui goes out to find him, she sees him standing in front of a basin of water, his hands held out over it. It turns out he was using his powers of prophecy to find a way to make seaside school a success. Yui asks him about the 'flower' he had mentioned and Apollon says he thinks he meant the plant. Since it became so cold the flowers have all wilted but he'll find one. He has to so everyone can enjoy the seaside school together. They'll all graduate and they'll be free, along with Loki, Takeru and Hades. Yui thinks about flowers and comes up with something but before she could tell Apollon her idea, Balder runs over, saying it's an emergency. Tsukito tells them Thor and Loki are leaving. Since Apollon is a student just like them, they don't have to listen to him. Yui nominates Apollon for student council president. She explains that schools have something called a student council, an organization that devises the school's functions and rules. The leader is called the student council president. Apollon is working hard to make seaside school a success and would make a perfect student council president. Apollon thanks her and Yui says that since Apollon is now student council president, he can tell the others they have to obey his instructions. Together with Apollon, she flies back to the school store on Pegasus. In the house, Tsukito relays Yui's message to the other gods and Balder tells them to wait until Yui and Apollon return. Loki asks why Apollon is putting in so much effort for the seaside school anyway. He's Zeus's son so maybe he is only pretending to be their friend, while working to ensure Zeus's plan goes well or something. Hades stands up and tells them that cannot be, because Apollon has a love more pure than they can imagine for all of them, that is the kind of person he is. Balder and Tsukito agree. As Loki was leaving, Apollon and Yui return and the first fireworks go off. Takeru wonders what they are and Yui explains they are fireworks. The gods look at the firework display together and Tsukito explains that Yui and Apollon had returned to school in order to show these to them. Everyone goes outside to play with the fireworks. Loki walks up to Yui and tells her that if she entertains him again, he wouldn't mind attending classes. Takeru says humans can make some pretty neat stuff. While everyone is walking back to the house, Yui comments that she is glad everyone is warming up to each other and Apollon tells her it's thanks to her idea for the fireworks. Yui says it must be because his feelings reached them to which Apollon replies that would make him very happy. Yui stops to look at some flowers. When Apollon notices Yui is no longer around he panics, calling out for her and running back to find her. Yui is surprised when Apollon hugs her, saying he was scared because he thought she had disappeared. Apollon lets go and Yui asks if he is alright. He smiles and apologizes, saying he is alright, telling her Balder was all excited about having a barbecue tonight. Category:Plot Category:Anime